Alpha demons and omega angels
by Kindred01
Summary: Demon Harry buys an omega angel called Eggsy.
1. Chapter 1

Eggsy watched as the sharply dressed demons, walked into the room they split up like a hunting pack and moved around room seeing the Owners about their stock. Eggsy wasn't one of the normal stock that came though these paces but his Owner was a low level think headed half demon that only wanted money. The one demon that caught Eggsy eye wasn't like the other demons, he walked around the omega angels like he was walking through a garden. While others would push their fingered in places that made other scream this posh demon would even touch them and check their eyes and teeth either way it made Eggsy growl.

A harsh pull of his hair and his head pulled back made him looked at the man standing next to him "Don't mess this up for me or I will be selling your arse on the streets!" Came nasty growl in his ear from his owner Dean. Eggsy hated him has done since his mother married the half demon then 6 years ago Eggsy's mother had died leaving him with his abusive stepfather and the man has made sure Eggsy would be a good omega to sell to 'posh wankers' as he calls them.

So here he is a 'Show and sell' place, his hands bound above his head to stop him from moving and or running away. The other owners have done the same as more Demons came pouring into the room, their eyes almost glowing and their mouths drooling as the almost naked Omegas Angels. The man Eggsy had been watching walked up to them and Dean licked his lips and went to open his mouth but the brown haired demon put his hand up to stop him from speak as he looked at Eggsy his hands went to his face cupping it as he looked into his eyes. "Are your eyes a natural blue?" He asked

"They are." Dean said, the man didn't take his eyes off Eggsy "A good pure little angel." He said, his hands twitching by his side.

"I was talking to Eggsy." He said looking at the name on the collar around young boy's neck, Dean snarled but said nothing he hated be talked to like he was nothing.

"Yes they are a natural blue." The teen said to him. This seem to please the man as he looked at the bright sapphire blue orbs. The demon move his fingers across Eggsy's mouth

"Open your mouth." He whispered, Eggsy open his mouth at the command, the demon purred happily as the boy listen to him.

He moved his fingers over the teeth as he looked and hummed "Ummm good and healthy teeth, when was your last dentist visit?" He asked as he wiped his hands in a hanky. The teen frowned and looked away from Demon

"About a months ago." He said. The man nodded as he moved his hand down the teen's front, over his chest twisting this nibbles to get a response from the angel. He enjoyed the moan and the whimper that came from the boy

"He is great shape nice and lean." He said to Dean who looked up and nodded eagerly

"I have him do laps every morning and evening in the pool." Dean told him "He is ripe never been touched made sure of that, you know what these Angel omegas are like all begging for it when the time comes. So he's been on suppressants since he came of age." The posh demon looked at him with a dark looked ready to growl at him "He is due to come off them in the end of week."

Leaning in the teen and sniffed his skin and smiled at the warmth of the boy's scent, and then frowned he notices something odd about his scent. He turned to Dean and tilted is head and frowned at him "His mother was angel?" He asked

"Yes." Dean told him

"And his father?"

"Of course." Dean took a step back as the demon stood up straight and growled at him

"This boy is half human not a pure angel like you're trying to sell." Eggsy looked wide now fearful of being left with Dean

"What no…. he looks like a pure angel!" Dean said with a growl

"Oh yes he looks like a pure angel, however his scent tells me he is half human." They stood quiet looking at each other before the demon pulled something out of his pocket then wrote something down before handed it to Dean "This is what I am going to pay you." Dean snatched the check off him and blinked down at it

"B…But there is nothing but zeros?" He asked, as Eggsy whimpered as he lowered his head as he felt his hands getting untied and then stood there feeling lost

"It's what you deserve. Come now Eggsy we off to see my Doctor."

Eggsy was sure that Dean would have grabbed him and held him back, but the man did nothing as Eggsy walked off with the Demon. The man was called Harry Hart and he was known as a Royal Demon they what Eggsy believe he has more money than sense. They stood in Harry's doctor's offices which made the halfa uneasy …why would a demon need a doctor…he thought. So far Eggsy hasn't spoken to him since Harry 'brought him'. "I won't bite." The Royal demon said as he looked Angel up and down as he sat as far as away from him as he could. "Well not yet." He told him. "Merlin my doctor he is very good with halfas and omega don't worry he won't hurt you any more than necessary." The boy growled at him and it made the demon chuckle.

The door open and in walked a bold man wearing a knitted jumper "I didn't believe you when you said you were bringing in a halfa omega angel." Eggsy looked at him hearing the strong Scottish accent and wanted to giggle but the fear in his stomach kept him looking down as the bold man walked cover to him.

"The man selling him was saying he was pure angel, but he smells liked a half." Harry said smiling

"Well it's rare to see an omega halfa." Merlin said as he hooked his fingers under Eggsy's chin and looked at him humming

"Did he have work done to make him look like this?" Harry asked, the teen snarled at him for saying such a thing making Merlin smile

"No I don't think so, he looks like a natural looking boy. Just a thought but I believe his father must have been a one of those alpha angels we hear about." He said as Eggsy turned away from him "Leave me alone with him and I will find out what else his owner lied about."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry decide he will keep Eggsy regardless of what Merlin finds, he left the omega with his friend and went to find clothes for his future queen. His problem he is finding is that he needs to mate with the omega soon as his heats starts because of his rank in the demon world it is expected of him to have an omega angel as slave and made into a queen. He brought clothes for the boy and then a few other thing he might need before the omega angel goes into heat and after. Honestly he thinks the boy will give him lip but it was welcome change compare to normal submissive omegas.

Meanwhile…

Merlin hummed as threw his gloves in the bin and went to wash his hands at the sink as Eggsy pulled his legs closed and curled up on his side on the hospital looking bed. He looked at Eggsy let a few tears roll down his face "I am guess by your reaction your owner never took you to a doctor?" Merlin said as the halfa angrily wiped he tears off his face.

"No." Eggsy said as his voice was full of venom as he watched the bold man walk over to him with a soft grey blanket and placed it over his lower half "Thanks." He mumbled. Moving to his desk Merlin picked up a tablet and pull a stool over bed and sat down.

"Okay let's get these question done while your blood is being check." Eggsy frowned

"Checked for what?" He asked, Merlin looked at him as he saw the lad pulled the blanket around his body for warmth

"Well Royal Hart is a special breed of demon and his species can only mate with and omega that holds similarities type blood."

"What like we have to be related or something?" Eggsy snapped "Because you're telling me he is my uncle or something tell him to find another thick omega to take his saggy cock!" He growled. Merlin raised an eye brow at the boy's sudden outburst, he figured out why Harry would pick him not only would the boy be eye candy on his arm but the teen would give him a run for his money.

"No nothing quite like that Eggsy, it would just mean that you won't reject him." He tells him.

The lad scowls at him as he felt the burn of where the demon doctor's fingers were. "Okay so when was your first heat?" Merlin asked, the Halfa pushed himself up wincing slightly as he brought his knees up and rested his head on his arm and looked at the bold demon's head

"I was 14 and in school I was sent home where Dean locked me my room with a very large toy for the week until was over." Eggys told him dryly. The Scottish man frowned and wrote down something in his notes before rubbing his head

"Did you have any help you though your heats?" The man asked, Eggsy let out a broken chuckle

"Only Mr L. Rubber." The boy said, Merlin looked at him oddly

"Mr L. Rubber? He asked

"Large rubber dildo!" He hissed as he looked at him in is cat like eyes. "Dean wouldn't allow anyone to touch me. He was too afraid that if an alpha got too lost in that they were doing I wouldn't be worth a coin." He said dully.

"So you were staved of touch when you need it the most?" Eggsy snorted

"Hardly if you want to know if I was ever fucked then yes. I had a friend help me out." He waved his hand

"So not a virgin." The boy laughed at him

"Not even close, Dean just thought I was or if he knew he never said. Tho I doubt I would be breathing if he did know."

"I know you half angel but have you ever been tested for demon?" Merlin asked him, there was something really odd about the boy angels have had children with mortals before but he has never seen one like this.

"What the mould is too broken for you?" Eggsy sneered. The bold man just looked at him over the rim of his classes "No I've never been tested to see if I was demon." Eggsy sighed

"Mum swore she was human and Dad was an angel but after she married Dean she never talked about Dad, then she died and I was stuck with him as my owner." Eggsy spat angrily.

Merlin looked at him and then heard the beeping on his tablet and looked down at the results of the boy's blood. Eggsy frowned thinking that was rather quick but said nothing of it. "Well it's as I thought you do have demon blood in him." Told him, Eggsy frowned at him and before he asked the man any more questions the door to Merlin's office open and in walked Harry with a large smile on his face. In his hands was a bag of expensive looking clothes.

"How is my little queen doing?" The demon cooed as he walked up to Merlin, who stood back up

"I think we will need to run more tests." Merlin told him as he nodded to door.

Eggsy watched them as Harry put the bag on the bed next to him and smiled as he looked the boy up and down once again. He could see that Eggsy's eyes were slightly red and he wondered what was going on. "He put these on you must be freezing, I don't want others seeing what is mine." He smiled, as he turned to Merlin. The bold man looked at his friend as moved out the room leaving the door open to they could watch Eggsy as he walked through the bag "What's wrong?" Harry asked. Merlin pushed his glasses up his nose and handed him the tablet.

"It seem that the boy's owner didn't know how to take care of him. He has never seen a doctor about his heats and I can't find any records of doctor visits from when he was 13. But that visit seem to be for a broken arm and black eyes and broken nose. Also the lad never had anyone to help him though his first heat before he was shoved on suppressants after his first one."

"What? That isn't right he's been starved." Harry hissed his eyes turning black, even if he was a demon he understood the needs of omega are important sometime more important than alpha.

"No it seem that Eggsy did have sex with someone while he was on suppressants." Harry let out a huff "However I do think apart from that I think the only touches that boy has ever hand was the back hand of his owner." Merlin added "and now for the blood work. It seem that the boy is hybrid there is demon blood in him."

"Demon? His owner never said anything like that?"

"I don't think he was born with it, do you remember a while back humans use to inject themselves with demon blood and it made them in to something kind of lower demons?" Merlin asked as he looked back at the boy as he slipped on a pair of trousers over his bare backside.

"I do, it course nothing but trouble." He said

"Well I think this what happen here with Eggsy, I think before his first heat his Step father injected demon blood into the boy, there is scaring on the back of his neck of needles being pushed in." Harry frowned

"His Owner didn't say a thing?" Harry mumbled as he looked down at the tablets.

"The Owner and the step father are the same person." Harry looked up his eyes turning black, wishing he gutted the man now.

"Lucky I didn't pay him." He hissed as he looked up at Eggsy "What of his father?"

"Dead. He died when the boy was young he was an angel and took a human woman as his mate but then was killed. That is all the boy knows of him." Harry nodded and looked back at Eggsy who was now wearing suit

"I look like you." The boy growled

"No you look like my Queen." The demon smiled

He walked back towards Eggsy and hooked his fingers under the boy's chin and lifted his head up and looked deeply into the teen's bright blue eyes. "You are going to look the part." Eggsy raised an eye brow at him

"Most Queens I know were dresses even the males' ones." He hissed as Harry warped his hands around Eggys' waist pulling him closer.

"Not you, I don't think you would be happy in a dress would you dear?"

"Fuck you." Eggsy growled at him, Harry chuckled and pulled him into a kiss and watched the boy squirm and whimper as he felt the scrape of the demon's fangs on his lips. Harry pulled back licking the little trail of blood he created with his fangs.

"I think you find it will be the other way around."


End file.
